Nebelung
The Nebelung is a domestic breed of Cat. History The Nebelung is quite a new cat breed, and it started with cats named Siegfriedand and Brunhilde in the mid 1980s. The owner Cora Cobb was astounded at the beauty of these Russian Blue long coated cats. She wanted to create a new breed so she contacted the geneticist of the America Cat Association, Doctor Solveig Pfleuger. Pfleuger said the breed was best defined as a longhaired Russian Blue. But this was not the end. The breed was created and TICA was the first accosiciation to recognize the Nebelung. And now the TICA, WCF, LOOF and some accosiations in Holland, Belgium and Germany. Currently the breed is being applied for in the ACFA. The Nebelung is a cross between a russian blue and a american longhair and is pronoused (Neh-beh-lun) The Nebelung around the globe The Nebelung is a rather new breed, with breeders in America, Canada, Russia and Europe. At present the Nebelung is recognized by TICA, WCF, LOOF and the independent cat associations in the Netherlands, Belgium, Germany. And currently is being applied for recognition of the breed in ACFA. It is still rather rare, so one must be prepared to wait for a kitten or cat of this breed. Characteristics When it comes to the Nebelung, the operative word is long: long, graceful neck and body, long legs, long coat and long tail. Slightly oval eyes are a vivid green color, or sometimes a yellow-green. Large, pointed ears sit atop a modified wedge-shaped head that’s more pointed than rounded. The overall appearance is of a long, sturdy, well-muscled cat. The soft double coat feels fine and silky. It’s a beautiful gray color and is tipped with silver. Males and, to a lesser extent, females have a ruff around the neck. The fur on the tail is longer than that on the body. Tufts of fur are found behind the ears, and the hind legs sport pantaloons. The adult coat reaches its full development when the cat is approximately two years old. Life span of a Nebelung is 16+ years. Nebelung cats are lively, playful, affectionate, good-natured and intelligent cats. The cat's mild-mannered state and personality may not always reflect the relatively high level of intelligence often found in the breed. In spite of the fact that it is an active cat, it can live very well indoors. The Nebelung prefers their own family and often keep a distance to strangers. They tend to bond with a select few humans and stay loving and devoted throughout their lives. It is, however, a cat which gladly accepts company of its people or of another cat. Nebelungs are very good communicators, and never hesitate to remind their owners of any problems. This happens often since Nebelungs can be very picky about things such as litter cleanliness and food type. Many owners of the Nebelung cat say that they can act more like a dog at times with being extremely loyal to their owner and family. It enjoys sitting in a lap and being petted and will follow its favorite person devotedly from room to room. This is a cat that likes routine and may require a little time to adjust to changes in the household. Early socialization can help it become more adaptable. Media and Culture On the online game website foopets.com, which claims to make the "most realistic virtual pets," the Nebelung was released on June 24, 2010. Here it is similar to the real cat, the most notable difference being that is a promotional deal with the Twilight franchise and it is supposed to be a vampire cat. When stimulated by a click, its eyes turn red and fangs pop out.http://www.foopets.com/newsletters/53 Lifestyle The Nebelung is a very lively cat, but it can live indoors. They meow a lot, and can be quite fussy. References de:Nebelung es:Gato nebelung ru:Нибелунг Category:Breeds ja: